This invention relates generally to a mounting pin and more particularly to a mounting pin arrangement which is expandable to prevent dirt from entering the mounting cavity.
Pins are commonly used to mount one structure to a housing or structure. In order for the pins to be used in a cavity of the mounting structure the pin needs to be smaller in diameter than the diameter of the holes in the structure. When pins are used on earth working machines dust and dirt from the machine and the ground tend to enter the mounting structure and get packed into the mounting structure. Dirt packed in the mounting arrangement could damage the pins and the structure.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention a mounting pin arrangement is adapted for attaching a first structure and a second structure together. The mounting pin arrangement includes a sleeve positionable within the first and second structure. The sleeve has a first end portion, a second end portion and a bore extending therethrough. The sleeve includes a plurality of adjacent sleeve segments having elastomeric material positioned and connected between the adjacent segments and an elastomeric end cap on the first end portion. A first insert is positionable within the bore of the first end portion of the sleeve. The first insert has a bore extending axially therethrough. A second insert is positionable within the bore of the second end portion of the sleeve. The second insert has a bore extending axially therethrough. A fastener is positionable within the bores of the first and second inserts to move the inserts axially toward each other within the bore of the sleeve assembly to expand the diameter of the circular sleeve assembly.
The present invention provides a mounting pin arrangement that has adjacent segments which have elastomeric material therebetween that is molded or bonded to the adjacent segments but will stretch the elastomeric material to allow expansion outwardly to fill the mounting cavity and also includes an end cap to seal between the sleeve assembly and the mounting structure. The arrangement will prevent dirt or other foreign matter from entering the mounting arrangement.